The Pedrad Boys
by datcray-crayfangirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off Zeke and Uriah's life. (Uri and Tris WILL live after the war) :)
1. Love and Loss

**an/ Hey! I already got six reviews! Yay!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Ps. This jumps forward five years to when the boys are five and seven.**

**Oh and this is a shout out to my reviewers!**

**divergentlover523**

**Bookworm flower**

**Splatteredberry**

**Sarah (Guest) **

**Anonymous (Guest)**

**and last but not least...**

**Guest!**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

"Zekie?" Asks a voice I know as my baby brother's

"Yeah Uri?" I ask looking up as I wipe tears from my eyes, I can't let Uriah see me cry, he's already seen our mother cry and I'm sure that will haunt him, kids aren't supposed to see their parents cry. Ever.

"Why's Mommy crying?" He asks.

"Come here." I say patting my lap, he obeys and crosses the room.

"Do you know what being dead means?" I ask my voice thick with tears.

"No." Says Uriah nuzzling his head in my shoulder.

I place one hand on his back, and the other on the back of his head. "Well it's kindia like sleeping." I start, but really how can I explain death to my innocent, loveable, five year old little brother.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at me, his dark brown eyes bright, like a deer in headlights, he's so vulnerable.

"Dad's gone Uriah." I say tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Like on a vacation?" He asks.

"No. He's gone up to heaven." I say, I don't know how else to put it.

"But, Zekie, when is he gonna come back?" He says also on the verge of tears.

"He's not baby brother, I'm sorry." I sob.

"Why?" Uriah asks he to is crying now.

"I don't know." I say, pulling my brother into a hug.

* * *

**Mrs. Pedrad's P.O.V.**

* * *

I can't believe it, I won't believe it, he can't be dead not MY Jackson, not the brave Dauntless-born who held my hand when I jumped off my first train, not the man who insisted I wear a black wedding dress because I was Dauntless. How can I even look at the boys now? Everything about them screams Jackson, their bravery, their happiness, their smiles, their build, and I know their only five and seven but I know they will look like him. Zeke already knows but how will I tell Uriah? I don't know and frankly I don't care. Why should I care? Now that he's gone why should I be here with out him? No. No I can't do this, my boys need me, come on Hana you're Dauntless. You can get though this.

I get up, go to the bathroom wash my face and walk to the boys room and there I find the most precious and heartbreaking thing on this earth. My two boys are sitting together, Uriah on Zeke's lap hugging his waist, his face is buried in Zeke's shoulder and Zeke holding on to his brother for dear life, it's like he thinks if he lets go he'll lose Uriah too

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Boys?" I hear my mother say.

"Yes mom." I reply.

"Are you okay?" She asks, her voice is soothing and calm.

"Mommy?" Asks Uriah looking up at her tears still pouring out of his big brown eyes.

"Yes Baby?" She asks.

Huh baby, that's what she used to call me, I was only two when Uriah was born, but I remember the day he was born, she promised me I would always be her baby, but she lied she never calls me that anymore. No Zeke. You need to shut up they both need you. You love Uriah, it's not his fault it's hers, but she's my mom and she needs me. They both need me. **This brief moment of jealousy was requested by Splatteredberry!**

"Can you wake up daddy?" Uriah asks.

At this our mother bursts into tears and runs out of the room.

"Zekie?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah little brother." I say, absent mindedly stroking his hair.

"What'd I do wrong?" He asks, tears threating to fall out of his eyes.

"Oh Uri, you didn't do anything wrong." I say

"Then why is mommy crying?" He asks.

I have to think about this, saying the wrong thing will make him cry even more.

"Zeke?" He asks after awhile.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Well anyway moms just sad about daddy right now just like you and me." I say.

"Oh." He says biting his lip, I've noticed that he does that when he's thinking, I do it to, something else we get from our father.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Will we get a new daddy?" Uriah asks.

"Um, no Uri he will always be our dad, no matter what." I say.

"But who will do the things that daddy's are supposed to do?" Uriah asks.

"I will, and mom will you don't need to worry." I assure him.

"Okay." He says.

After that we sit in silence for awhile, Uriah has his head in my shoulder and I stroke his hair. After a few minutes I see that Uriah is sleeping and I set him down in my bed and lie down next to him, in a matter of minutes I'm sleeping to.

* * *

**The Next Week (Mr. Pedrad's Funeral)**

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

**an/ Can we just pretend the Dauntless have regular funerals and not cray-cray ones? Thx. :)**

I hate funerals, I hate suits, I hate how sad this is. I mean if funerals are supposed to celebrate life, why is everyone so sad? Dad would have hated this to. I hate how upset my family is, mom has cried all week long, Uriah will only talk to me, and auntie Sara isn't herself any more, she's like and an Abnegation or an Erudite, she's so serious, but if it were Uriah who was dead I wouldn't be very happy either, I don't feel happy, I know that along with my father I've lost part of mother too, she'll never be the same.

"Hey, Zekester!" Says my aunt trying to cheer me up, but the use of this nick name makes me tense up.

"Oh, sorry Zeke." She says softer then usual.

"No, no, it's fine." I lie, it's a good thing I'm not Candor, else I would always be in trouble.

"No it's not fine." She says. "You're not fine." She says.

"Yes I am." I say, but she see's right though me, sometimes she's like the Candor and Sometimes she's like the Erudite, sometimes she's like the Abnegation and she's always Dauntless. Always.

"Zekie, it's okay to be sad." She says pulling me in to a hug.

"I can't be sad." I say. "I need to be strong for Uriah."

"That's not your job honey. Its your mom's" She says.

"Well she isn't doing a good job else I wouldn't have to hold Uriah in my arms every night because he's scared!" I Whisper-yell.

For some strange reason this makes tears come to her eyes and a smile come to her lips.

"Why are you um smile-crying?" I ask.

She lets out a shaky laugh and says. "You are just so much like him." She says.

"Oh." I say.

* * *

**an/ Review and request! bye!**

**p.s I cried writing it. Did you cry?**


	2. Grief

an/** Hey you guys! This chapter is still sad, and about death. The boys are the same age as the last one. (it's been one month)**

**Shout-out to my reviewers:**

**Splatteredberry**

**Booksforbreakfast**

**Fourtrislover (Guest)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey, boys!" Says Aunt Sara as she walks though the door.

"Hi Auntie Sara!" Says Uriah getting of my lap and running to her.

"Hi Uri-bear!" She says picking him up.

"Where's your mom?" She asks me as she ruffles my hair, something only she and my dad does, well I guess it's only her now.

"Work, as usual." I say, looking down to the book I was reading to Uriah, it was called Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, I was enjoying the book myself and so was Uriah, I've been reading it slowly to him while our mother was at work, ever since dad died she never stops working, even when she's at home she works, but me and Uriah are used to it by now, we've even worked out a loose schedule:

3:00: I pick up Uriah from his classroom

3:05: We walk home

3:30: We eat a snack

4:00: I clean up and do my homework, Uriah colors

5:00: I read to Uriah

5:30: I make dinner and Uriah watches Power Rangers

6:00: Mom comes home

6:05: Mom thanks me for dinner, and takes it into her room to work even more (What does she even do in there? I mean she says she's "working" but she guards the fences what "work" does she have to do at home?)

6:10: Me and Uriah sit down and eat dinner

7:00: Me and Uriah watch T.V together

8:00 We shower, brush our teeth, ect.

8:30 I read to Uriah some more

9:00 we go to sleep

"Zeke?" Says auntie Sara.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No I was just thinking." I reply.

"Are you Okay?" She asks.

"Um... Uri, why don't you go play for a bit?" I say.

"Okay!" He says running to our room.

"Alright, now tell me what's wrong." Says Auntie Sara.

"Everything." I say my voice shaky.

"Oh, come here." She says opening her arms, I which I immediately fall into. "Tell me everything." She says.

"It's just th-that I-I feel so sad li-like all the time, I have no one to t-t-talk to, I have t-t-to pretend I'm okay but I'm n-n-not!" I sob.

"Oh Zekie-bear, it's okay baby, I know you're sad, but you do have someone to talk to honey, you can always come to me, okay?" She says. Stroking my hair.

"O-okay." I say.

"And Zeke I've told you this before, you don't have to pretend." She says.

"Yes I do!" I yell.

"One, there is no reason to yell." Says my aunt. "And two why? Why do you need to pretend?"

"Sorry Auntie Sara." I mumble.

"It's fine honey, now answer my question." She says

"If I don't pretend it'll crush Uriah, he is already upset as it is." I explain.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because our mother barley talks to us, she's never home, and when she is she's locked up in her room." I say nearly braking down again.

"Oh, Zekie." Says a voice at the door.

Mom.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know you felt this way." She says walking over to me.

"It's fine." I mumble.

"No it isn't, come on lets talk." she says.

"I'll pass." I say.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"I have nothing that I want to say to you." I say trying to be emotionless.

"Ezekiel Jackson Pedrad!" Shouts my mother.

"I'm going to bed." I say.

"Ez-" My mother starts but is cut off by my Aunt.

"Just leave him for now Hana." She says.

I run to my room, slam the door, sit down and burst into tears.

"Zekie?" Asks my brother.

I forgot he was in here, I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah." I say sniffling.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, come on I'll read to you." I say.

"Okay." Says Uriah climbing into my bed.

I smile and begin to read.

_Chapter Sixteen: Though the Trap Door._

_In years to come, Harry could never quite remember how,_

He got half way though that chapter when Uriah fell asleep on his shoulder, when he realized this he put the book down and cried himself to sleep.

**an/ Ugh. This was so short and crappy but please review and request anyways. Bye!**


	3. Girls, Fights and Zip-lining

**Hey, you guys! so in this chapter I've decided to jump another two years to when Zekie is nine and Uri-Bear is seven,**

**And thx to BooksforBreakfast, Splatteredberry, UriahPedradlover1212, Sarah (Guest), and Fourtris Lover (Guest) for reviewing! **

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

Things have gotten a lot better since dad died, mom stopped working so much, her and I talked about our feelings after the night of our fight, eventually we all stopped crying about it and moved on, well we didn't move on I'm still sad about it but we're not a mess of a family anymore, sometimes Uri will have nightmares about death, but other than that he's fine, moms doing okay but she never talks about dad, and sometimes she'll just look at his picture and sigh, and I'm doing okay, I miss dad and I always will, the way he ruffled my hair, how he always knew just what to say, he was selfless like the Abnegation, and Smart like the Erudite and Kind like the Amity and he was always, always, Dauntless, huh just like Auntie Sara, anyways, he was the best dad I could ask for.

"Ezekiel!" Says my mother from my bedroom door.

"Yeah Mama?" I ask innocently.

My mother laughed at my antic's and says. "You know you're supposed to be doing your homework."

"But I'm a brave Dauntless, not a know-it-all Erudite." I say fakely flexing my "muscle's", as my mother laughs.

"Alright, baby." She says as she crosses the room, and sit's next to me.

"Where's your brother?" She asks.

"He's with his friends." I reply.

"Who?" She asks.

"Um, two girls, Lynn and Marlene." I say.

"Where were you earlier?" She asks.

"With Shauna, Lily and James." I reply.

"Were you on a date?" Teases my baby brother from the door.

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Do you like Shauna or Lily?" Asks Uriah resting his head on my shoulder and fakely batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up!" I yell again, pushing him away and standing up.

"I think it's Shauna, you always stare at her." Says Uriah sitting next to my mother.

"I do not!" I yell, my face is all hot I must me blushing.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Says my mother.

"MOM!" I exclaim.

Mom laughs as Uriah begins to sing "Zeke and Shauna sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Zeke with a baby carriage!" He sings this several times as he skips around me.

"At least I only like ONE girl, and not two like you!" I retort.

"Ew! Their my best friends, I don't like them in that way!" He says.

"Do you like boyyyysss? I say in an almost Amity sing-song voice.

"NO!" He exclaims, as I laugh.

"Come here you two." Says our mother and immediately we go and sit on next to her I'm on her right and Uriah's on her left, we both put our heads on her shoulders as she puts her arms around us.

"I think you two are ready for ziplining!" Exclaims Mom.

"Okay!" I agree.

"Alright I'll go ask Sara if she want's to come." Says Mom, getting up from the bed. "I'm also going grocery shopping, be good."

"Okay." Me and Uriah say at the same time.

Mom leaves and I go back to our room, where I find Uriah looking quite pale.

"Uri?" I say.

"Hmm" He replies look at his shoes.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says, but he still won't look up.

I walk over and sit next to him.

"What if the rope breaks?" He blurts out.

"It won't." I say.

"What if I fall? What if you fall? Then what happens?" He says.

"Uri, everything will be fine." I say as I pick him up and put him on my lap.

"Promise?" He says, looking up at me with his big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Promise." I say.

* * *

**Zip-lining day Uriah's P.O.V**

* * *

I look down and I can't even see where I'm gonna land, that how far up we are. What if the rope breaks? What if the harness breaks? What if I just fall?

"Uri?" Says Zeke.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"You boys ready?" Asks Auntie Sara.

"Yup!" Says Zeke popping the P.

"What about you Uriah?" She asks.

"As I'll ever be." I say.

She laughs, "Once you get going you'll have the best time."

"Okay." I say.

"Uri, your mom's down there, she'll catch you when you done." Says Sara.

"Okay." I say.

"Is that all you're gonna say today?" She asks laughing.

"Maybe." I say feeling foolish.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you go in 3-2" She says but lets go at 2.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO?" I scream at her before she disappears.

I scream like a girl the whole way down until my mother catches me.

"Well?" She asks.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" I yell, as she laughs.

* * *

**Ugh. Another Crappy chapter, YIPPIE! Not. Anyway I really need requests like badly need them! also I have a fanfic idea it could be the Wizard of Oz: Divergent version, Dorthery would be Tris. Tobias would be the Tin Man Because everyone think's he's heartless, Al could be the Cowardly Lion cause he IS a coward, Uriah could be the Scarecrow cause he my favorite and he needs to be in it, Jeanine could be the Wicked Witch of the West Cause she's wicked, and Eric, Max an Caleb could be the Flying Monkeys! What do you think should I write it or leave it?**


	4. First Crush

**Hey! Uri-bear is 10 in this and Zekie is 12 thank you to UriahPedradlover1212 and BooksforBreakfast for the idea's! and thanks to BooksforBreakfast, LuvLyfe, Splatteredberry, Trisaba Daph Ride 464 and UriahPedradlover1212 for reviewing! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

There goes that Erudite Girl, she's so pretty, her hair falls just the right way, her eye's are bright, and alive, full with wonder... there beautiful, But she's Erudite so we can't even be friends let alone more than that. I'll ask Zeke, he'll know what to do, he always does.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

"Zeke?" Says Uriah from our bedroom door.

"Yeah Uri?" I say.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asks, looking embarrassed.

"Of course, come here." I say patting my the bed beside me.

"Okay." He says crossing the room "Well there's this girl." He starts but I interrupt him.

"Say no more Baby Brother, what's her name and what is so amazing about her?" I say.

"Um... well I don't know her name, but she's beautiful, her hair and her eyes and her smile and her everything."

"You got it bad brother." I say.

"But the problem is she's Erudite."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU LIKE AN ERUDITE?!" I Exclaim.

"She's pretty?" he says unsure of myself.

"Are you gonna chose Erudite?"I ask.

"Have you met me?" Says Uriah.

"Yes I have, and I and I've met bread smarter then you." **Quiz time! what old Disney Channel show is this from? Answer in your review!**

"Hey!" Says Uriah as I laugh.

"It's true!" I say.

"But Zekie, what do I do?" He asks, he never calls me that anymore, only when he's upset, scared or confused, and I think right now he's all three.

"Uri, I know you you're talking about her name is Jasmine, she's a snob and no fun." I say putting my arm around him.

"Really?" He asks looking up at me.

"Really. You're better off with out her." I say.

"Okay." Says Uriah leaning into me.

"Do you wanna do something fun?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Asks Uriah.

"Sure." I say.

So him and I spend the rest of the day in my bed watching Harry Potter movies on our laptop.

* * *

**The Next Day **

**Uriah's P.O.V**

* * *

Go over there! But Zeke said she's a snob! Come on Uriah don't be a pansycake! I guess it won't hurt to go over there. Yes it will! I've been having this argument in my head all morning and I've decided to talk to her, but not at school I've left a note in her locker to meet me by the Zip-line platform I hope she shows up.

* * *

**At The Platform**

**Still Uriah's P.O.V**

* * *

I've been waiting here for twenty minutes, she isn't gonna show up. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid? She's way out of my league she's gorgeous! And me? Well let's just say there's no girls lining up to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance this Saturday.

"Zeke?" Asks an approaching voice.

Jasmine.

"Wait, Your not Zeke." She says.

"No, I'm Uriah his brother." I say.

"Oh, did you call me here then?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. But if you wanna leave cause I'm not Zeke that's okay." I say.

"Good, I don't really care about a loser like you, but tell your brother to call me." She says walking away.

Am I really that bad? Does everyone fell this way? I start to feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I have no reason to stop them, I am worthless. No one cares.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

Oh my god, what if someone kidnaped him? What if he's dead? What if he's dying? My poor baby brother out there alone and defenseless. He was supposed to be home at four thirty, its now ten o'clock and my Mom and Auntie Sara have been searching the for hours. suddenly the door opens and I jump up.

"Did you find him?" I ask.

"N-no Z-Zeke we didn't." Sniffles Mom.

"Can I go look for him?" I ask.

"Zekie I don't think that's a good idea." Says Auntie Sara.

"Please Mom?" I say.

"Fine, but be back by eleven." Says Mom.

"Thanks, bye Mama bye Auntie Sara" I say, running out the door.

I know where he is, I mean where else would he be? I start to run to the zip-lining platform as fast as I can.

* * *

**At the Platform**

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

"Uri?" I call.

"Uriah? Please answer me!" I call again.

"Zekie?" Says a small voice beside me, and I notice that Uriah's been sitting right there for the whole ten minutes I was calling his name.

"Uriah!" I say pulling him into a tight hug. "What the hell were you thinking?! Mom and Aunt Sara have been searching for hours! We all thought you were dead! Are you hurt?! Do you need a doctor?! God I love you so much Uri!" I say in a rush.

"So are you mad or happy?" Asks Uriah, sniffling.

"Both. Why are you crying?" I say.

"Because I'm so happy. WHY DO YOU THINK IDOIT!" He says as I chuckle.

"Okay, I get that your sad, but why are you sad?" I ask, trying to be soothing.

"It's nothing Zekie." He says putting his head on my shoulder as I pull him closer.

"Just tell me Uri, I will always be here, you can always come to me." I say as he crawls into my lap.

"Really?" He asks looking up at me and suddenly all I see is him five years ago the day or dad died, he was sad and vulnerable then, and he is now.

"Really." I say pulling him closer. "Now tell me everything."

"It's just that, you know, I mean, so yeah." He mumbles.

"Stop stalling and tell me!" I say and he bursts into tears.

"Shh, I'm so sorry Uri-bear, I didn't mean to upset you." I say stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth.

"It's not your fault Zekie, it's just that I called Jasmine over here and the only reason she came was because she thought it was you. " He says wiping his eyes.

"Oh Uriah, I'm so sorry." I say, stroking his hair.

"It's hard sometimes you know?" He says.

"What's hard?" I ask confused.

"Being your brother, I mean everyone loves you, you're so perfect, it's hard to live up to." He says, and now I'm crying.

"Uriah, you don't have to live up to me, you're prefect just the way you are." I say.

"Really?" He says.

"Really."

**OMG this was supposed to be a happy chapter and then I went and did this! Oh well this one was a lot better than the last two awful ones. P.S Maybe Really will be their Always. Review and Request!**


	5. Graffiti part 1

**Hello, Readers. Welcome to a chapter of Mischief and Mayhem! HAHAHA! (Also Angst and Punishment.)**

**Zekie is 15 and Uri-bear is 13**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

**BooksforBreakfast**

**Splatteredberry**

**Divergentlover523**

**UriahPedradlover1212**

**TheDauntlessProdigy46**

**addict to THG **

**Fourtris lover (GUEST)**

**RENESMEECULLEN**

**Thank you Bookworm flower for the idea!**

**THE SHOW WAS THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V**

* * *

Yesterday was Uriah's first date, I had a date with Shauna last night so I didn't hear how it went. I hope he had a good time. He went with this girl named Alex. They've been friends for about six months, Uriah had a crush on her for the whole time but only had the guts to ask her out recently. Although I'm no one to judge I had a crush on Shauna for years before I asked her out three months ago.

"Good Morning!" Says Uriah.

"Why are you happy?" I ask. "You're never happy in the morning."

"Well maybe today is just a happy day." He says.

"Woah , dude you're starting to sound like Amity." I say, my mouth full with bacon.

"I do not!" He says annoyed "Where's my bacon?"

"I ate it."

"I'm telling mom!"

"She's staying at the fence this week." I retort.

"YOU"RE SO MEAN, EZEKIAL!" Yells Uriah, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and sticking his tounge out at me.

"What do you wanna do today?" I ask.

"Let's do something fun, something Dauntless!" He says with an almost evil grin.

"Okay!" I say, looking at him with and identical grin.

"What do you wanna do?" Asks Uriah, polishing off his muffin and picking up another, and my mom thinks I eat a lot, he could eat all the food in Dauntless and still be hungry.

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Come here." He says, motioning for me to lean forward, so I do.

"We could Graffiti our names all over the fractions!" He says with a very evil grin.

"That's a good idea Baby Brother, but we'll get caught if we use our names."

"True, we can be Five, and Three!"

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"Cause you fifteen and I'm thirteen, so you be Five and I'll be Three!" He says.

"That's a good idea!"

"Where will we get paint?" Asks Uriah, grabbing yet another muffin.

"I'll go get some, stay here." I say.

"M'kay." Says Uriah his mouth full.

"Did just put the entire muffin in your mouth?" I say, smiling at him.

"Yeah." He says, stuffing another one in his mouth.

"You're gonna get fat." I say.

"SHUT UP!" Says Uriah, throwing half of his fifth muffin at me and picking up a sixth.

"Bye!" I say.

"Just leave!" he says.

"I love you." I say, just to annoy him.

"I hate you." He says as I laugh and walk out the door.

* * *

**When Zeke Come's Back**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

I've spent the entire morning stuffing my face with muffins and Dauntless Cake, re-reading The Hunger Games Triligoy and wondering where the hell Zeke is.

"I'm home!" Zeke screams and walks in to the room.

"What have you been doing?" Zeke asks.

"I ate Twenty more muffins, ten whole cakes and read The Hunger Games triligoy." I say.

"Damn, you have some weird hobby's." Says Zeke.

"Shut up, did you get the stuff?" I reply.

"Yeah, let's go." Says Zeke.

"No, idiot! We have to wait until it's dark!" I say. How stupid is he?

"Oh." He says, taking a bite of my eleventh cake.

"Hey!" I say.

"You've enough." He says, sitting next to me.

"Can we share?" I ask, fakely batting my eyelashes.

"Fine." Says Zeke smiling as I cuddle up on his side, and slowly we both fall asleep.

* * *

**That Night**

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

I'm kindia nervous, but I can't let Uriah know, he's so excited, it's when we were younger and he got a new toy. It's funny, were on the train now and he's almost jumping up and down, it's the first really riskie thing either of us have done unless Uriah's done something I don't know about.

"We're here!" Says Uriah.

"Okay. ready?"

He nods "One. Two. Three. JUMP!"He says and we both land.

"We're at the Abnegation Sector, where are we gonna do it?" Says Uriah.

"Follow me."

I take Uriah to the Abnegation government building, the most important building in the Abnegation Sector, we begin our work.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up that morning before Zeke and go to turn on the T.V. and what do see Zeke and I's art right there on the news. The neon green and pick look so bold against the dull gray of the building, oh and now it's showing the one we did at The Merciless Mart, and The Erudite Headquarters, and The Pit, and the Amity Headquarters.

"The mysterious Five and Three have not been caught yet, but the Dauntless will make sure that when these troublemakers are found they will be shown no mercy." Drones The dull News Woman.

"Zekie!" I scream.

"Uriah!" He says running to the living room. "What's wrong?" He asks, and all I can do is point at the T.V.

He watches the news report with wide eyes before coming toward me and wrapping me in a tight embrace, and I realise I'm crying.

"Shh." Says Zeke stroking my hair, I find this comforting he always does it when I'm upset. "It's all gonna be okay."

How do you know?" I say. "We'll probably end up dead or Fractionless!" I yell.

"Stop yelling!" Zeke says quietly which is a lot more scary than him yelling at me that's normal, this is unnatural. "We have to pretend everything is okay and they won't suspect a thing."

"Really?" I say.

"Zeke smiles "Really." He says.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! someone's at the door I look up at Zeke in terror.

"Just remember everything is fine." Zeke Whispers in my ear "Go to the kitchen." I obey him and begin to walk to the kitchen and then I turn.

"I love you, Zekie-Bear." I say.

"I love you to, Uri-Bear." He says and I run to kitchen.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I love you, Zekie-bear." Says my baby brother, he's so innocent.

"I love you to, Uri-bear." I say. and oh god I mean it, I love him so much, this is all my fault. I'm the older one I should have been more responsible

"EZEKIAL AND URIAH PEDRAD! OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU IN THERE!"

"Go." I whisper to Uriah and pretend to be sleepy.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where were you and your brother at midnight to three AM This morning?" Demands Max.

"Um... Sleeping? Like any other person?" I say, damn I hope I'm convincing.

"May I speck to your brother please?" Says Max.

"Sure." I say. "URIAH!" I scream.

"HMM!" Says Uriah from the kitchen his mouth full, he's smarter than I thought.

"COME HERE!" I yell.

"KAY!" He yells back and in a few seconds later here by the door, Muffin in hand.

"Max wants to talk to you." I say.

"Okay." He says handing me his muffin, damn he's a good actor, just a few minutes ago he was on the verge of tears.

"Where were you and your brother between midnight and three AM last night?" asks Max.

"Sleeping." Says Uriah.

"Oh really?" Says Max.

"Yup" Says Uriah popping the 'P'.

"Well I have a video that begs to differ." Say Max Showing us a Video.

Shit. Shit! SHIT! We're gonna die that's it. We aren't gonna survive as fractionless and if they don't kick us out, they'll kill us.

"Why don't we go to my office to talk." Says Max, pushing us out the door.

* * *

**OMG! IT ONLY TOOK A DAY TO WRITE THIS! WAS IT GOOD?! WAS IT?! AND IT WAS A CLIFFIE! PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	6. Graffiti part 2

**I'M BACK! You miss me?**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**Fourtris lover (guest)**

**UriahPedradlover1212**

**Sandy JS hashtag**

**four six tobias tris**

**RENESMEECULLENISSICK**

**fanfictionreaderTFIOS**

**Booksforbreakfast**

**Splatterberry**

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

_"why don't we go to my office to talk" Says Max pushing us out the door._

It's official, today is the day I die! This is all my fault! Zekie probably hates me, My Mom will hate me to. I'll never see Alex or Marlene or Lynn ever again. Oh god I want to live. I'm not ready to die.

"Sit." Demands Max when we reach his office. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Don't vandalize anything while I'm gone." and then Me and Zeke are alone.

"Uriah." Says Zeke.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's not you fault Uri." He says.

"Y-yes it i-i-is, pl-please don't ha-hate me." I plead, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Uri-bear, I will always love you." He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Really." Says Zeke. and then we sit in silence for a while.

"Zekie?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"I'm scared." I say, crying.

"Come here you baby." Says Zeke as I climb in his lap.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V**

**Twist?**

* * *

I watch the boys from the door of my office. They're good kids, I can tell, They just wanted to be Dauntless. They wanted to prove themselves. They wanted to have fun. and it's not like we couldn't paint over the art. The other Fractions are over reacting. In fact I'm keeping the art on the wall, they did a good job. Plus they're minor's, I'm not gonna kill them or throw them out, they're gonna make good Dauntless one day.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Ahem." Says Max from the door and Uriah literally jumps out of my lap and on to his chair. and Max chuckled, he CHUCKLED. Maybe I won't die today!

"Boys." he says sitting behind his desk. "What you did is a serious matter, plus you lied. but since you are only minors, you can get away with three months community service, and what ever you mother decides to do with you."

"Thank you so much sir!" Uriah and I say at the same time.

"You can go now. Your mother is waiting outside." says Max.

"Thank you!" Uriah and I say in unison again as we make our way to the door.

"Ezekiel Jackson Pedrad! How could you be so irresponsible!? I am so disappointed in you! And you! Uriah James Pedrad are no better! Don't you have a mind of your own!" Screeches our mother, this rant continues all the way home, our mother doesn't hold back. It must be the Candor in her.

"What do you boys have to say!" Asks Mom.

"We're sorry." We say at the same time.

"You know what!?" Says our mother. "You two spend WAY too much time together! You need some time apart! Go to your room, I'll be back." And then she's gone.

"Zekie?" Says my baby brother.

"Yeah Uriah." I say pulling him closer.

"What does she mean by time apart?" He asks, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Uriah." I say, Cause I really don't. "What me to read to you?" I ask him, it always calms him down.

"Okay." He says quietly.

We spend the best of five hours reading Harry Potter, I know it's nerdy but we can't get enough of it.** (The boys are Fanboys! They are now even more perfect! you're welcome!)**

* * *

**Five hours later**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

It's been like five hours, where is our mother? I'm actually nervous, what is she gonna do? What if I never see Zekie again? What if she puts one of us up for adoption and keeps the other?

"Uri?" Says Zeke.

"Yeah Zekie." I say.

"Everything is gonna be fine." he says, how does he know when I worried?

"Really?" I say.

"Really." He says.

"Boys!" Calls our mother, she no longer sounds like The Incredible Hulk, so that's good.

"Coming!' Zeke and I say at the same time.

"Sit down." Says our mother warmly.

"Okay." Me and Zeke say at the same time once again, he grins at me and I do the same.

"I think that you boys need some time apart." She says. what the hell does she mean by that?

"So Zeke you will stay here." She begins and I know it's it. She's putting me up for adoption. "And Uriah you'll stay with your Aunt Sara for the next three months."

"What! Why!?" We say at the same time yet again.

"You are to close. I love you boys, but you need more friends than just each other." Says mom.

"We have friends!" Says Zeke.

"Yeah! I have Lynn and Marlene, and Alex and Justin and Max!" I say.

"And I have Shauna, Lily, James, and Sirius!" Says Zeke **See what I did there.**

"Well you still need some time apart." Insists our Mother. "Go pack, Uriah."

"I hate you!" I scream and run to our room.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I hate you!" Screams Uriah. Damn, he's mad.

"Zeke, go help your brother." She says.

"Whatever." I say, I'm mad too but I deal with it differently than Uriah.

I walk to our room without another word.

"Uriah?" I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"It's only three months." I say.

"But we won't see each other." he say walking over to me and hugging me, I smile and hug him back.

"I'll be here when you get back." I whisper in his ear.

"Really?" Whispers Uriah.

"Really." I say.

* * *

**Do you guys wanna see the three months or naw? Review and Request!**


	7. Missing You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

**One month after the last one BooksforBreakfast wanted this.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (I really hate writing that)**

**Thanks reviewers!**

**BooksforBreakfast**

**UriahPedradlover1212**

**four six tobias tris**

**Splatteredberry**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

It's only been a month and I miss Uriah so much. we've only been a part for three days before this. he's almost always been in the same bedroom as me and it feels weird without him here. I wonder how he is.

"Zeke!" Says my mother. "Get up! It's time for school!" She says.

"I'm ready!" I say. usually I wouldn't be but I see Uriah at school and I don't wanna miss out on that.

"Do you want breakfast?" Ask my mother.

"Sure." I say grabbing four muffins and walking out the door.

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

I haven't actually slept for a whole month. I either get nightmares or can't sleep at all.

"You look like hell." Says Lynn, I 'slept' over at her house last night Auntie Sara al of a sudden got al these piercings and they freak me out.

"Thanks." I say, fake smiling at her.

"Uri, she's right. When was the last time you slept?" Asked Alex.

"Last month." I say.

"Dude, that so unhealthy." Says Justin, he is so gonna go to Erudite I can tell.

"Oh don't worry." Says Max. He's Amity for sure.

"Oh Shut up, Max!" Says Alex, she's Candor. Funny how three triplets could be so different, Max and Justin are identical and Alex isn't obviously, I mean their dudes and she's a girl.

"Maybe you should stay home today." Says Marlene playing with the string of her hoodie.

"No Mar, I'm fine." I lie, in reality I'm a wreak.

"Are you sure." Asks Lynn soothingly. Oh shit. I must look awful if Lynn is be nice.

I fake a smile and say "Yeah, don't worry. What time is it?"

"Eight. Why?" Says Justin checking his watch.

"Shit. I'm meeting Zeke." I say getting up.

"Aren't you guys not allowed to see each other?" Asks Max.

"Yeah." I say grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

"Bye!" Everyone says.

"Later!' I call.

While I walk to school kid keep pointing and laughing, I walk up to a Candor girl, knowing she'll answer truthfully and ask her. "Do you know why everyone is laughing at me"

She gives me a mirror. "You kindia look like you've been hit by a bus. Sorry." She says, and I know it's genuine.

"No problem, thanks." I say, keeping my head down while I walk.

* * *

**Zekie's P.O.V.**

* * *

I've been waiting for five minutes, when Uriah shows up and he looks like shit.

"Zekie!" he says smiling and falling into my arms.

"Uri-Bear, are you okay?" I say, stroking his hair.

"No." Says Uriah, as the bell rings.

"We'll talk after school." I say.

"Okay." He says, hugging he one more time. "I missed you." He whispers in my ear.

"I missed you too." I say.

"See you later, Zekie." He says.

"Bye Uriah." I say, kissing the top of his head. If our mother thought this would, make us not want to spend that much time together then she was wrong, if anything I want to spend more time with him.

* * *

**After School**

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

After school I run to where I meet Uriah, the Zip-line platform is right next to the school so it's perfect.

"Uriah?" I call out.

"Boo!" says Uriah from behind me.

"Boo yourself!" I say punching his arm lightly.

"Tell me what's wrong." I say sitting on the bench and forcing Uriah to sit on my lap.

"I haven't been able to sleep." He says, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why?" I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"Nightmares, sometimes I fall asleep and have them, or I'm afraid of sleeping because of it." He says.

"Oh Uri-Bear, the nightmares aren't real." I say, kissing the top of his head, pulling closer and then stroking his hair.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." I whisper in her ear.

_RING! RING!_

Who the hell is calling me?

I look to my phone and who's calling? Yu guessed it my mother.

"Uriah, it's Mom. Be as quite as you can, kay?" I tell him , before answering the phone.

"Hi Mom." I say.

"Come home please." She says and then hangs up.

"I've gotta go." I tell Uriah.

"Bye Zekie." He says melting in my arms.

"Bye-bye, Uri-Bear." I say.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

* * *

**They'll be happy soon, but not likely. Sorry I have major writers block when it comes to happiness. If you have requests tell me!**


	8. Fighting

**Hello! It's been four months since the last one (So the boys have been together for two months.)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**KeepCalmandChooseDauntless**

**Spaltteredberry **

**four six tobias tris**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

The day mom called me home, it was because she had something to tell me. About my father. It turns out he was something called divergent. it means that you are compatible to many fractions. People are scarred of them, they say they are uncontrollable. Dangerous. He was killed because of it, there's a good chance me or Uriah are divergent to. She told me not to tell Uriah yet, that he's to young. I agree, he's to young, to innocent, he's not ready to hear that. I will never tell him, I have to protect him.

"Zeke!" Says Uriah, running into my arms, sobbing.

"Uri, what's wrong?" I ask, stroking his hair.

"It's, dad." He says, Who the hell told him?

"Who told you, and what did they tell you?" I ask.

"Auntie Sara told me." He begins, that bitch.

"What'd she say?" I ask again.

"She said that dad was murdered, cause he's divergent, and that we might be it to." He says, putting his head on my shoulder.

"I know." I say.

"What!?"Says Uriah, pulling back from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's jus-" I begin but Uriah cuts me off.

"What the hell?" He says looking up at me, and I no longer see my five-year old baby brother's puppy-dog eyes, I see eyes full of hatred and betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growls.

"I didn't think you were ready." I say.

"Ready for what!" He yells.

"You weren't ready to hear it, you're to young and innocent." I say.

"And what if I am divergent?!" he says.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I'd open go and tell the whole frigging world, and then where would we be?" She says pushing me into the wall.

"Uriah," I begin but he interrupts me again.

"Save it, since I'm so immature, don't even bother talking to me!" He yells as he walks out the door and slams it.

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

I have no actual idea where I'm going but I keep walking.

"Uriah!" I hear Lynn from behind me.

"Hey, Lynnie-bear!" I say grinning.

"Shut your face." She growls.

"Okay." I say putting my hand up in surrender.

"Shauna told me about your fight with Zeke." She says.

"How does she know?" I ask.

"Well they are dating so Zeke told her." She says. "She says Zeke's really upset about it."

"Whatever, he should have told me!" I say.

"I know, why don't we do something fun?" She says.

"Not in the mood." I say.

"Your always in the mood for something fun!" Says Marlene, popping up out of nowhere.

"Not now guys." I say, why won't they leave me alone?

"Please?" Says Lynn.

"Pretty Please?" Asks Marlene.

"Does eating cake count as fun?" I ask.

"Yes!" They say each taking one of my arms and dragging me to the cafeteria.

* * *

**At the cafeteria **

**Marlene's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I love cake." Says Lynn.

"Me too!" Me and Uriah say at the same time.

"Uriah, what happened?" I ask, but I know it's a mistake, Uriah's very pale and Lynn's giving me a dirty look.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Uriah mumbles.

"Sorry Uri." I say.

"It's fine." He says smiling at me.

"I gotta go." Lynn says. "It's Shauna's birthday tomorrow , I have to get her a present."

"We can help you!" I say, jumping up.

"Coming Uri?" Asks Lynn.

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

I really don't wanna go shopping but it's better than going home.

"Coming Uri?" asks Lynn.

"Why not?" I say, getting up and following the girls.

We go into several different stores and Marlene has bought like five things from each and Lynn's bought nothing for Shauna and a few things for herself.

"I'm going home." I say.

"But Uriah, were just getting started!" Says Marlene.

"You've been shopping for five hours!" I say.

Marlene giggles and Lynn says "Fine, just leave me here to suffer."

I laugh. "Kay, Bye!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

What just happened? What happened to my baby brother? That was not him, he was cloned, yup cloned. that is the only explanation.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Shauna." I say in to the telephone.

"What's wrong Zekie-Bear?" She asks.

I sigh " Me and Uriah had a fight." I say.

"Oh, What was it about?" She asks.

"It's personal and it wasn't a fight, he kindia just yelled at me." I say.

"Aw, well I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon. Okay?" She says.

"Okay." I reply and then hang up.

I spend the best of six hours reading Harry Potter, and waiting for Uriah to come home so I can apologize.

Then finally he walks though the door.

"Uriah!" I say jumping up. He ignores me, and walks straight past me.

I grab his arm. "Uriah please talk to me we're brothers!" I plead.

"You are not my brother." He says quietly but scarily and he yanks he arm away. I can already fell the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Uriah." I begin, but for the third time to day he interrupts me again.

"Save it." He growls and he walks to our room and slams the door.

My innocent Baby Brother is gone, he has been replaced with a monster of hate and I don't know how to get him back. But I will. I swear I will.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! what's he gonna do? Tell me what you want him to cause I have no damn idea!**


	9. Foregiving

**Hello, Readers! sorry I didn't update I had major writers block. :(**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

* * *

It's been a month since our fight, and I still refuse to talk to Zeke, what he did was wrong and hurtful, only part of this is because he didn't tell me it's because he doesn't trust me, he just see's me as a child, someone he has to protect, I thought I was more than that. I guess I was wrong. Besides it's not like he even cares he hasn't even tried to talk to me.

"Uriah!" Says My Aunt Sara.

"Hey, Auntie Sara!" I Say.

"I need to talk to you." She says urgently.

"Um, okay." I reply.

"Come with me." She says walking briskly towards her apartment.

I follow her to her apartment, and who do I see sitting on the couch? Zeke.

"Why is _he_ here?" I growl.

"_He__,_ is your brother, and I need to talk to you both." She says motioning for me to sit down.

I sigh and sit as far from Zeke as I can.

"I don't know what you two are fighting about, but it needs to stop." She says. "Now talk to each other, I'll be in my bedroom."

"Uriah, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Zeke exclaims, tears threating to pour out of his eyes

"That's not even what I'm mad about." I mumble looking at my shoes.

"Then why?" He pleads "Why are you so upset with me?"

"How stupid are you?" I ask.

"I'm upset because, you don't see me as a friend, you just see me as some stupid kid that you have to protect, I thought I was something more than that!" I shout tears are now streaming down my cheeks as well.

"Uri, you are so much more than just my friend, you my best friend, my other half, you're the peanut butter to my jelly, the cookie to my milk, my, my, brother."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really, Uricorn." He replies.

Aunt Sara emerges from her bedroom. "So you've made up? Good." She says.

I take a deep breath, I love Zeke, but what he did was wrong, I'm not ready yet. "No." I say.

"What?" Says Aunt Sara.

"I'm just not ready." I say.

"Uriah, I lost my big brother to divergence, you might lose yours to it to. Savor the moments you have with each other, cause once they're gone they're gone." She says, opening the door to let us out.

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"It's scary that I might lose Uriah one day, I mean I'm supposed to die first, when we're all elderly and such." I tell Shauna.

"Oh, Zekie." She says. "You aren't gonna lose him, what happened to your dad was a coincidence."

I wish it was a coincidence, I haven't told Shauna the anything about being divergent, I don't wanna risk anything.

"You're right." I say.

"I know." She says.

"Lets go get some cake." I say, putting my arm around her.

"Okay!" She exclaims putting her head on my shoulder.

We walk into the cafeteria and scan the room to see if we know anyone there.

"Beak!" Shouts James, he's the only one who calls me that, well him and Sirius.

"Hey Jay!" I reply walking over to them, and then I notice something, but Shauna points it out first.

"You're holding hands!" She exclaims, pointing to Lily and James.

"Yes we are." Says Lily, with a sly smile.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me everything!" Shrieks Shauna. "To my house!"

"Bye boys!" They say.

"Lily and James, hmm, what could your couple name be?" I ask, looking at Sirius.

"Well they could be Jily." Says Sirius. "_If_ we wanna be nice."

"I don't wanna be nice." I say. "How about."

"LAMES!" Me and Sirius yell.

"SHUT UP!" James yells.

"NOPE!" We yell in return.

"PANSYCAKES!" He screams.

Sirius and I fake a gasp. "BAD WORD!" Sirius yells.

"Well how about Zeke and Shauna, huh?" Says James.

"Easy! Sheke!" I say.

"I hate you guys." Says James.

"No, you don't!" I reply.

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!

"Enough you two." Says Sirius.

"Come to my house." Says James, he doesn't ever ask us anything he demands it, but not in a snobby way, he's just always done it, and us being his best friends got used to it.

"No come to my place, my parents are out of town." Says Sirius.

"Okay, wanna call the girls?" I say.

"Sure."

"Hey, Zeke!" Shouts Lynn from the other side of cafeteria.

"Hey!" I reply.

"Have you seen Uri?" Asks Marlene.

"Not since this morning, he's probably at home." I say.

"Kay, bye!" They say.

"Later!"

"Beak! Lets go!" Says Sirius.

Me, James, Sirius, Lily, and Shauna watch movies, eat cake, popcorn and a hell of a lot of other stuff until about five o'clock. That's when I got a phone call.

_manamana dododododo manamana dodododo (Muppets song is his ring tone now)_

"Hello." I say.

"Hi Zeke, it's Max, Uriah's friend." He says in a rush.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Um yes." He says.

"What?!" I ask.

"Um no one will tell me but I thought I'd call you." He says.

"Thanks, where are you?" I say.

"Your house." He replies.

"Kay thanks, I'll be right there."

* * *

**At the Pedrad House**

**Zekie's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hello?" I call as I walk in the house.

"Hi Zeke." Says Marlene from down the hall.

"Hey, Where's Uriah?" I ask, as I walk toward the group that consists of Lynn, Marlene, Justin and Max.

"He's locked himself in his room." Growls Lynn, she seems more pissed off then usual.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Alex broke up with him, and not in the nice 'it's not you it's me' kind of way. She used insult after insult! So now Uriah's in there crying his eyes out!" Lynn says, but she spits the words out like they taste bad.

"Um, you guys can go home." I say.

"Are you sure?" Asks Marlene.

"Yeah, I got this." I say.

"Okay bye." She says before following her friends out the door.

"Uriah." I call as I knock on the door lightly.

"Go away!" He yells, I can tell he's been crying.

"Uri please let me in, we can talk about it." I plead.

"I don't wanna talk! I wanna lie here and be sad!" He says.

"Will cake make it better?" I ask.

"Yes, cake makes everything better." he says.

"How about Harry Potter?" I ask, with a slight smile.

"Of course." He says,

"Well, I have cake in the fridge and all the movies on my laptop." I say and then I hear shuffling and then the door opens.

"Get in here." Says Uriah.

"Okay, I'll just get the cake." I say, but as I turn Uriah grab my hand.

"Zekie?" He says, softly, so softly that I can barely here him.

"Yeah Uri?" I say, as soft and soothingly as I can.

"Do you think I'm worthless?" He asks, tears running down his face.

I pull him close and say "Uriah James Pedrad, in my eyes you are the most valuable and precious thing in the whole world."

He looks up at me. "Really?" He says.

I kiss him on the forehead and say. "Really."

"Zeke?" He says after a while.

"Yeah." I say, guiding him to my bed.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"For what?" I say.

"For being this ungrateful little kid, I thought I could be fine without you and I thought I didn't need you, I was stupid and I didn't see that I was hurting you, when I thought I was being independent I wasn't I was being stupid, when I thought that I needed to be mad at you I didn't I was being ungrateful, but all you were doing was protecting me. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the way I am."

"Hey." I say "Shut up will you?"

"What?" He says.

"I should have told you, I just think I have to protect you, I don't want you to have to grow up to fast like I had to." I say.

"I still don't understand what you have to protect me from."

"I have to protect you from the world, from anything that can hurt you, I don't like seeing you hurt."

For a moment we sit in silence, and the Uriah begins to talk again. "Zeke?" He says.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby brother."

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review and request!**

**One more thing, can everyone please go read RENESMEECULLENISSICK's story Evermore Amity? It's amazing even if you don't ship Petris you'll love it!**


	10. The Test

**Hello lovely's I don't know what to say so I'm just gonna tell you about the chapter.**

**Zeke is 16 and Uriah is** **14, and it's the day of Zekie's aptitude test...**

**I only own a chocolate bar soo I don't own this.**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

Today is the day of my test, the day I find out if I'm divergent or not. I'm nervous but so is Uriah for some reason, I suppose he's scarred he's gonna lose me one way or another either I transfer factions tomorrow or I don't make it though initiation because either I'm not good enough or they kill me.

"Zekie?" Says Uriah from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Mama says that we have to go now." He says quietly. Wait, did he just say Mama?

"Are you alright Uricorn?" I say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lies, I can always tell he's lying cause he rubs the back of his neck when he does so.

"No you're not." I begin as I approach him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Uriah wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Uri, but what's bothering you?"

"I just don't wanna lose you." he says, and then I realise my shoulder is soaking wet.

"Hey, don't worry Uriah I'll be fine." I say as I wipe the tears from his face.

"Really?" He says.

"Really." I say, as I pull him back into a tight embrace.

"BOYS!" Calls our mother.

"COMING MOM!" Uriah calls back his voice cracking as he does so. I laugh and he shoves me he as we walk to the kitchen.

"Come here boys." Mom says. "I love you both." She kisses us both on the forehead and then pulls us into a hug.

"We love you too mom." Says Uriah.

"I know, now get out of here you're gonna miss the train."

Uriah and I walk in silence for a while until I break the silence.

"I'm not gonna leave you know."

"I know." He says.

"Why?" I say.

"Cause you're the bravest person I know." He replies.

"I'm not-" I begin but Uriah interrupts me.

"Yes you are." He says before running over to Lynn and Marlene.

I feel a smile creep across my face, I didn't know he felt this way, for some reason I feel this warm fuzzy felling in my chest.

"Beak!" James yells from a yard away.

"Jay, Siri!" I reply.

"Nervous?" Asks James.

"Nope!" I lie. "How about you two?"

"Never!" They say at the same time.

"Zekie!" Shrieks Shauna.

"Hey Shau!" I reply.

"Jamie!" Screams Lily as she jumps on his back.

James laughs "Hey Lily."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Test time!**

* * *

I've been waiting for so long, every twenty minutes a Stiff'll come out and call two names from each Faction, starting with Amity and ending with Dauntless.

"From Amity Joy-Ann Johnson and Mary-Ann Tomas. From Erudite Eric White and Elizabeth Shaw. From Candor Jasmine Hayes **(Older sister** **of** **Peter) **and Josh Hucherson.** (I ran out of** **names okay?)** From Abnegation Tobias Eaton and Rachel Roth. From Dauntless Lily Evans and Zeke Pedrad." Says the Stiff.

"Good luck Zeke." Says Lily as we reach our separate doors.

"You to Lil." I respond, She smiles and we walk though our doors.

When I walk though the door I see an Abnegation woman, but she doesn't look as severe as the rest of them she has a warm, kind smile, something that most Stiffs don't have.

"Hello, my name is Natalie Prior, I'll be administrating your test today." She says.

"Okay, my name is Zeke Pedrad, I'll be taking the test today." I reply, she laughs lightly and asks me to sit in the chair.

"Now drink this." She says, after placing wires on her and my head.

"What is it?" I ask.

She smiles. "You'll have to find out."

I sniff the liquid, as if I'd be able to if it were poison or not, and drain the small glass.

I blink and all of a sudden I'm in a room with many mirrors, in front of me is a hunk of cheese and a long knife.

"Choose." Booms a loud voice behind me, I turn but no one's there.

"Why?"

"Just do it." It says.

"Fine." I say and I chose the knife.

I hear a creak of a door and turn around quickly to see who's there, but its not a who but a what. Coming towards me is a growling dog it's teeth are bared and slobber dripping in a foam from its mouth. I look down at the knife I can't kill the dog but if I drop the weapon and make myself smaller it might not hurt me now. I curl up into a ball and wait for the dog. I fell a rough wet object touch my hand and I look up the dog is now sitting beside me, panting. I laugh and scratch the dog behind the ears.

"Puppy!" Squeals a little boy, a little boy that looks a lot like Uriah did at that age. I try to warn him but it's to late, the dog pounce's toward him, I can't let him die can I? No I can't. I jump on the dog before it can reach the little boy, before it can reach Uriah.

Before I can hit my head on the floor I'm on a bus.

"Do you know this man?" Asks a man, his face his hidden behind a newspaper.

"What man?" I ask , deciding to play dumb.

"The one on the paper, idiot!" He says.

I look at the paper, I slightly recognize the man but decide not to say so.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." I say.

"You're lying!" The man exclaims.

"I'm not."

"You are!" He yells.

"I'm not!" I yell back.

The man throws a punch, which I block, I aim for his jaw and hit flesh, he yells in anger, I kick him in the groin and run as fast as I can down the bus but a woman's leg trips me and I fall when my head hits the floor this time I wake in the test room.

"I'll be right back." Says Natalie.

Was she supposed to leave? What if I'm divergent and she's getting some one to come and kill me? She won't do that she's Abnegation, and killing me would be selfish of her. But I'm a risk to the factions.

Before I can worry any more she returns. Alone and weaponless. Thank god.

" You are divergent." Natalie blurts out.

"I know." I blurt back.

"Wha-? never-mind your factions are Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity, and Erudite." She says nervously.

"Erudite?" I ask with surprise. I wasn't expecting that one.

"Yes, now I am going to send you home early." She replies with a stressed voice.

"No, my little brother will worry. I say. She smiles slightly, maybe she has a younger brother or sister some where and will understand.

"Alright, now get out of here." Natalie says reminding me of my mother.

I nod at her and walk to the door.

* * *

Uriah's P.O.V

after school

* * *

Zeke and I walk home from school in silence we were supposed to take the train but Zekie wanted to clear his head and whatever will help him make his decision is fine with me.

"Hey Uriah." Zeke says breaking the silence.

"How may I help you Ezekiel?"

"EW! DO NOT CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" He shrieks.

"Yeah, whatever what do you want?"

"Just know that whatever happens I will always love you." He says, looking at me as if its the last time.

"You're leaving me aren't you?"

"No, Uri I love you so much I cant imagine what life would be like without you." He replies.

"So you're staying?"

"Couldn't drag me away."

* * *

**Next chapter... Choosing day! How long should Zekie's intation be?**


	11. Choosing Day

**Hey!**** Guess what? IT'S CHOOSING DAY! YAY!**

**Can you guys maybe suggest some fanfics from any fandom, preferably MCU, Divergent, Harry Potter or The 100!**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up with Uriah curled up in my side, he had nightmares last night, of course he did, I could end up dead the a month. He woke up sobbing barley able to breathe, I can't imagine what happened in that dream but it must have been gruesome.

"Zekie?" Uriah says as soon as he wakes

"Yeah baby brother?"

"You're gonna choose Dauntless, right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Of course I'm staying." I say.

"Really?" He says, looking up at me.

"Really." I say.

"Boys! Time to get up!" Our mother yells.

"Come on, lets go." I say, ruffling Uriahs hair.

"Stop it!" He yells, falling off the bed.

"Get your ass off the floor!" I scream at him laughing.

"Shut up!" He yells.

"Boys! Get ready!" Mom yells.

* * *

**At the Ceremony!**

**Still Ezekiel's P.O.V.**

* * *

When we reach The Hub most Factions are already there, as the buses travel faster than the trains and take a shorter route. If I do the math correctly the buses arive exactly seventeen miniutes earlier than the trains. Damn it! You're not a fucking Erudite Zeke! Get your shit together!

"Hey." James says, ruffling my hair from behind me.

"Hi, where's Siri?" I reply, ruffling his hair although it's messy enough.

"Haven't seen him yet." He says, wrapping an arm around Lily.

"Oh." I say, biting my lip, as Shauna kisses my cheek.

"Hi" She says, bitting the top of my ear.

"Hey." I say, kissing her full on the lips, I know we're in public and I can hear the Candor yelling at us to get a room, but she calms my nerves.

"You two are disgusting." Sirius says, banging our foreheads together.

"Ow!" I exclaim, rubbing my head and lightly kissing Shaunas forehead.

"Good job!" A passing Candor exclaims, giving Sirius a thumbs up.

"I know!" He says back, he seems more comfortable with the Candor, It's the first time I've ever noticed thay Siri might not be completly Dauntless.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, you know considering one of us might transfer, that I love you guys and it's been fun." Lily says, looking around at us.

"Yeah, really fun." I say.

"You're so good with words Zeke." James grins.

"Shut the fuck up you ass." I say.

"No." He says "I don't know how to."

"Well that's obvious." Shauna says.

"Who doesn't know that?" Sirius asks,

"The Abnegation?" Lily suggests.

"Yeah, that's it, just them." Sirius says.

"No, the Amity are clueless to!" I exclaim.

"Of course how could we forget them?" Shauna says.

"We gotta line up." James says nodding toward the line of teenagers dressed in all different colours.

"Okay, well, see you guys later." I say.

"Yeah." My friends say, only a few of them seem convining.

I'm in the line between James and a Erudite girl, we stand there for a long time and James and I end up playing Mercy, quietly, kindia.

"Sirius Black." Jack Kang, the Candor Leader booms loudly from the stage, as he walks up I notice that Siri's hands are shaking, and when he grabs the knife, his eyes shift from the bowl containing glass and the one with coals, eventually the choses Candor. They cheer, I don't, neither does James

"What the hell?" James whispers in my ear.

"You're gonna stay right?" I ask huriedly, I don't wanna lose both of them.

"Hell yeah." He says, grinning. "You?"

"Can't leave Uriah, can I?" I answer.

"Right." He replies.

"Shauna Conworth."

When Shauna walks toward the bowls she seems confident, she takes the knife and without even hesitating, she picks Dauntless, I cheer, and so does James, she hasn't betrayed us, thank God.

"Good I thought you would be left without your girlfriend and I would have to share mine." James teases.

"Shut up." I mumble, jabbing in the ribs with my elbow.

"No." He says, and he continue to poke at each other until another name that interests us comes up.

"Lily Evans." Jack calls, and when he does, James tenses up.

"It'll be okay." I whisper to him, trying to calm him, he smiles at me.

When Lily chooses she doesn't hesitate either, but she chooses Erudite.

"Zeke." James moans, his voice is thick with tears.

"Yeah buddy?" I say, rubbing his arm.

"Promise you'll stay?" He pleads.

"I promise." I say, smiling at him, we stand there for a little longer until they call my name.

"Ezekiel Pedrad." Jack says.

"Go on Ezekiel." James snorts, the meantion of my real name has made him laugh since we were little.

"Shut your face." I say to him as I walk to the stage, when I get there my eyes scan the bowls. Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless. My Factions. Which on will I choose? Dauntless. I have to. And so I let my blood drip onto the coals.

"Ezekiel Pedrad; Dauntless." And Erudite and Abnegation and Amity, but they'll never know, I think as I let my self join the sea of black.

"James Potter."

James, is shaking to when he reaches the stage, but he chooses Dauntless, Good. I slap, on the back when he joins me.

"They left." He says, shaking.

"I know Jay, but it'll be okay, we're Dauntless now!" Shauna soothes him.

"Yeah." He replies, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Come on you guys!" Shauna yells, as she runs with the other stomping Dauntless feet.

"You ready James?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Hi again, um I was thinking of making this a Fanfic with a war instead of without, and then make it one of those ones where the Caleb and Peter make a cure for death and wake up Tris and Uriah. Thoughts? Your opinion matters very much to me!**

**Also Reviews and Requests would be very appreaciated!**


	12. The Train

**Hey ya' bloody shanks.**

**(If you couldn't tell I read The Maze Runner and I started a fanfic too if you wanna read that, I also started a fanfic based on TASM, so if you wanna read those that'd be cool.)**

**I own nothing!**

**Also, do you guys want Petris, or Fourtris, Uristina, or Urlene, I'm thinking Petris, Urstina, and Marlynn. Thoughts?**

**And, I'm _so sorry_ for the wait. (I've been writing this since March of 2015 yikes)**

* * *

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Zeke!" I hear someone yell from behind me and I see my baby brother waving at me, God I love him, I can't wait for Initation to be over so I can be with him again.

"Bye!" I call to him, waving back until I can no longer see him.

"We gotta climb it." Shauna says nodding toward a large metal contraption.

"Then let's climb it." James replies beginning to scale the hunk of metal.

I glance at Shauna before I begin "You ready?" I ask.

"Hell yeah, let's be Dauntless." She says, kissing my cheek before she begins her descent, and all I do is follow her.

When we get to the top others are jumping on to the train that's passing by, we follow.

"Hey, there's a Stiff here, I'm surprised they managed to jump on the train without pissing their pants." A boy from Erudite says, God Erudites are so full of themselves, but I guess I am too, sadly I can't deny what I am.

"Being a Stiff is better than being a Nose like you." Shauna replies, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Whatever." the boy scoffed at her.

"You alright?" Shauna asks the tall and clumsy looking former Abnegation boy.

"Of course he is! He's Dauntless after all!" James answers, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you." The boy mutters at us.

"No problem buddy, I'm Zeke by the way, and this is Shauna, and James."

"I'm, I'm-" He begins but Shauna interrupts him. "You can change your name if you don't like it."

"Really?" He says, speaking clearly for the first time and sounding relieved.

"Sure, you think this idiot's gonna keep Ezekiel?" James jokes, pointing at me.

"Um maybe?" The boy says with a ghost of a smile.

"Hell no! Ezekiel's a old mans name!" I bud in loudly.

"Well you do smell like an old man." James inquires, smirking although it's obvious he's still upset about Sirius.

"Shut up" I laugh, ruffling his hair in an attempt to cheer him up; he smiles at me fondly.

"Um, w-where does the train stop?" The nameless Abnegation boy asks.

"Oh there's no stopping on this train!" Shauna starts, jumping up from her seat.

"We're Dauntless! There's no stopping at all!" James continues, as he gets up and spins Shauna over to me. I catch her and exclaim. "We will be jumping off this train!"

"Thank you so very much for the production." Max drawls, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Now get to it!"

I grab Shauna's hand and jump with her, James following soon after. After most of the group makes it to the top of the building, our attention is called to a woman named Tori, who asks in a no nonsense tone "Who's up first?"

I'm confused by her words, but I step forward anyways, I'll do anything I can to get back to Uri, and this might impress them. I step on the ledge and Tori motions for me to jump, and I trip over my fucking feet before I can make the jump, I can hear them laughing as I make my way down the pit of darkness.

After what seems as an eternity I land on a sturdy net and Amar yells my name out to the crowd. "First Jumper, Zeke Pedrad!

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long! I hoped you liked it, and be sure to request and review!**


End file.
